In some conventional dynamoelectric machines, a guide for housing a temperature detecting element for detecting stator winding temperature is included, and the guide is held in direct contact with coil end portions of a winding. (See Patent Literature 1, for example.)
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-92858 (Gazette: pp. 2-5; FIG. 3)
However, a separate guide for housing the temperature detecting element is required in such dynamoelectric machines in order to hold the temperature detecting element on the coil end portions, and since such guides are fixed to a stator, one problem has been that the guides must have complicated shapes such as notched portions, hooked portions, etc., making assembly processes for such dynamoelectric machines complicated.